


A wolf chasing a lion

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Myrcella didn't have a date to her senior prom, but with the help of Sansa a very handsome Stark offers to help her out. Little does Myrcella know that maybe Robb isn't just pretending.





	A wolf chasing a lion

“My daughter…” Cersei Lannister walked into the bedroom of her daughter. She had a proud smile on her face and her straight back gave the impression she was the one having her senior prom tonight. “You will be the most beautiful girl of the evening.” She placed both her hands on her daughter’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Your date can thank you on his bare knees that he is the one walking you down the red carped tonight.” Cersei stepped back and replaced a strand of hair on her daughter’s forehead. 

Myrcella took a deep breath, knowing deep down that she was the one who had to thank her date on her bare knees. Up until a few days ago she hadn’t even had a date. Up until a few days ago she had still believed that she would be the only senior staying at home tonight to watch some fashion show with her mother. 

It had been Sansa who had saved the day, offering to ask one of her brothers if they couldn’t go with her. Actually Myrcella had not wanted to accept Sansa’s help, considering how her mother felt about the Stark family, but it felt like she had little to no choice if she wanted to attend the ball, if she didn’t want to tell her mother that she couldn’t go because she had no date. 

Of course, every other girl without a date would show up with her best friend or with an entire group of friends, but Myrcella knew that her mother wouldn’t accept that. Cersei wouldn’t accept anything but her daughter being accompanied by the most handsome man in the world so she could win the crown and title of prom queen. 

Myrcella herself couldn’t care less about being prom queen. She just wanted to have a fun night with her classmates, the last one before they would all graduate and travel to different colleges all around the country, miles and hours of traveling apart from each other. Especially because she didn’t really have friends that would stay with her for life. 

But she had learned at a very young age that it didn’t matter what she cared about and what not. According to her mother she had big shoes to fill and even though Myrcella knew she would never be good enough to actually fill them, she couldn’t stop trying anyway.

Before Myrcella could answer though she was interrupted by the doorbell. Her cheeks heated up and her fingers started trembling. She had not asked Sansa which brother she had gotten to join her tonight. She had just smiled and thanked the Stark girl when Sansa had told her that everything was fine and that she would be picked up at seven sharp by a boy who would happily pretend to be her boyfriend.

“Goodev…” Jaime Lannister stopped in the middle of his sentence while he opened the door. “What are you doing here?” His voice hardened and Myrcella watched her mother racing down the stairs to see what was going on. 

“I am your daughter’s date to the prom tonight.” A warm and gentle voice answered and Myrcella felt her heart skipping a beat in her chest. “Did she not mention me before? And here I thought she was actually proud to be my girlfriend.”

“My Myrcella doesn’t need to be proud to be anything to you.” Cersei spoke with as much venom in her voice as she could muster. “She can get and do so much better. What did you promise her? Which lies did you tell her to win her heart?”

Myrcella walked to the top of the stairs and she cleared her throat while she saw Robb Stark standing in the doorway.

He wore a black tuxedo with a tie matching the bright pink color of her dress. The smile on his face was mesmerizing just like the glimmer in his eyes. He was even more handsome than he had been a couple of years ago when he had been a senior. 

And Myrcella had never dared to dream that Sansa had spoken about him when she had promised to ask her brother to be Myrcella’s date to her senior prom. 

“He didn’t promise me anything, mother.” Myrcella straightened her back and lifted her chin. Her dress floated around her legs while she walked down the stairs, slowly, balancing on her high heels to make sure she wouldn’t tumble down in the most un-charming way ever. “He’s my date tonight because I want him to be.” Her voice trembled a little. “You wanted me to date the most handsome boy in Westeros and I found him. I’m sorry his house doesn’t please you, but I’m happy that he wants me as much as I want him.” Myrcella felt strangely brave and she allowed Robb to slide the corsage he had bought and brought her on her wrist. “Do you want to take some pictures before we leave?” She locked her glance with her father’s and Jaime curled his lips up into a smile.

“Of course.” He reached for his phone and Myrcella felt Robb placing his hands casually on her shoulders. 

Without even forcing it she smiled the brightest smile she had ever smiled before and instinctively she placed one of her hands on top of Robb’s. 

“Enjoy yourself tonight, Myrcella.” Jaime nodded at his daughter and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “And you young man, will bring my daughter home before the clock strikes midnight.” He winked, playfully and almost casually. “In once piece, unharmed and with every hair in the exact same spot as it is now.”

Robb bowed and nodded back. “I promise that nothing unwanted and undesired will happen to your daughter tonight. But, I can’t take any responsibility for her actions and wishes. A good king knows that the true commander is his queen.” 

“Get out of my house.” Cersei hissed between her teeth. “You might fool my daughter with all your smooth words and easy talking, but you don’t fool me.” She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. “But fine, when you break Myrcella’s heart I will be there to glue the broken pieces and she will learn that no Stark can be trusted.” She locked her glance with Myrcella and her lips formed a straight line. “Make sure you bring me home that crown. Show the world that you’re a Lannister, a lion. Show the world that you’re my daughter."

Myrcella reached for Robb’s hand and pulled him down the small lane that led towards the limousine parked in front of the house before her mother could literally throw the door in their faces. “I'm sorry…” She swallowed and bent her head while Robb held the door of the limousine open for her so she could get in. “My mother can be…” Myrcella sat down in her seat and a second later she felt Robb’s hip touching hers. “A little overprotective and demanding.”

“A little?” Robb raised his eyebrows, but his eyes smiled along with his lips. “I am quite surprised that you turned out so sweet and kind with a mother like that!” He made himself comfortable while the limousine started driving. 

“You think I’m sweet and kind?” Myrcella turned her head towards the handsome Stark who would be her date for tonight. “I wish more people thought like that. But here I am, having a fake date to my senior prom because no boy really wants to date me. And although nobody hates me I don’t really have friends either.”

“You’re wrong.” Robb shrugged. “I know that my sisters would love to be your friend and I’m sure that Bran is incredibly jealous that I’m your date tonight.” He paused for a moment and he reached for Myrcella’s hand. “It's not you they don’t like or are afraid of. It’s your mother.” 

“You weren’t afraid of her.” Myrcella’s voice was barely a whisper, but somehow Robb’s hand holding hers was warm and comforting and for a brief second she allowed herself to dream that this was not a fake date, but a real one. 

“I can face her for a few seconds if you have to live with her every day.” Robb squeezed her hand and Myrcella felt her heart skipping a beat in her chest. “If I had known that you didn’t have a date to your senior prom…” Robb paused in the middle of his sentence. “I would have loved to prompose to you.”

“Prompose?” Myrcella cocked her head. 

“I would have loved to officially invite you, with a silly sketch and your favorite cake.” Robb whispered. “I thought that you were dating a hot guy your age and weren’t waiting for a wolf to chase after you.”

Myrcella kept silent for a short moment before she locked her glance with his. “Do you mean…” She sighed. “Do you mean you’d really wanted to be my date tonight and are not just pretending to be my date because your sister asked you to?”

Robb’s smiled brightened and he used his thumb to caress her cheek. “I don’t just think you’re sweet and kind. You’re also intelligent and brave. Your mother is not all wrong with having high expectations of you.” He licked his lips. “She's just wrong when it comes to putting all this pressure on you.”

“You barely know me…” Myrcella turned her head away from him, but Robb’s hand was stuck in her neck and didn’t move. 

“My sister told me a lot about you, and not just when she asked me to be your prom date.” Robb turned her face back towards him, forcing her to look into his bright blue eyes. “I really want to get to know you and if even only half of what my sister told about you is true, I might fall in love with you.”

“Despite the fact that I’m a Lannister?” Myrcella swallowed and she felt Robb’s forehead touching hers.

“Your last name doesn’t determine who you are. Your mother doesn’t determine who you are. You determine who you are and so far, Myrcella, you seem to be someone I want to get to know.”

“I hope I won’t disappoint you.” Myrcella shifted her weight and looked up when the limousine halted. 

“Just be yourself. I’m pretty sure that will be more than enough to convince me that I was a fool to not ask you out properly like you deserve.”


End file.
